


Hurt

by Lindnjean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: She lives in the middle of nowhere but somehow hurt still finds her.





	1. Hurt

You were sitting at home in your apartment watching a movie with your cat and you hear the thunderstorm raging outside. You startle when you hear something thump right outside you door. Then you hear someone groaning. You go and open your inside door while turning on your outside light. You see this guy slumped against your steps and when you look again you see all the blood. You gasp. You run and grab a clean towel. You run out and try to get the guy up. You manage to get him to half help you get him up the few steps but he collapses in the doorway. You lay another towel down and use it to drag him to the guestbed in your living room. You get him on the bed and turn on your lights. You manage to get his black suit jacket and dark red tie off. You get his shoes off and thankfully his socks are dry. You get soapy water and a washcloth from your bathroom. Your cat has run and hid inside the closet. Very gently you try to get his soaking wet, blood drenched, and sticking to him black dress shirt off. After that comes off you see many stab and slash wounds. You gently clean them and all the blood off his head and torso. Now you've come to a delimma you really don't have bandages so you're going to have to use old t-shirts and sheets. You do as best as you can to wrap all his wounds on his head, chest, and arms. You get his pants off. You laugh at the sight of his boxers because they're cute. They're all black with little red cartoon devils on them. You clean and bandage his legs. Gently and trying not to hurt him you roll him over to clean and bandage his back wounds. Now you're trying to see if anything's broken that you can tell without an x-Ray. You know you should call an ambulance and the police but how do you get them to believe this guy showed up out of nowhere in front of your apartment in the middle of nowhere, especially in his condition. You think that his ribs might be broken but you're not sure. So you just wrap them tight like you did the cut on his head. Once you're sure he's as good as you can get him you actually stop to look at him. You've pulled the comforter up to his chest. He has a pretty toned body but not overly so but still it's toned. He has a nice face and a neatly trimmed beard. His hair looks like it was nicely styled before the rain got to it. He's handsome in that ruggish sort of way. You fill up a glass of water and set it on the side table next to him incase he wakes up and is thirsty. You get into your pjs which are matching tank top and booty shorts. It is storm season after all. You leave your door open so you can hear if he wakes up. You apartment is tiny. Your living room is connected to your kitchen which has your front door in it. Your kitchen is connected to your bedroom which has the door to the bathroom in it. Your bathroom spans from your bedroom to your living room and is the length of your kitchens width which isn't very big. Its nice for one person but to get to the bathroom you have to go through the bedroom and it's annoying when guests are over. You go to bed after taking care of Batman, he's your cat.


	2. Healing

You wake up to groaning in the other room. You get out of bed and go into the living room. You see he's awake and trying to sit up. You run back to your room and grab the husband pillow. You place it behind him then carefully you help him sit up. You hand him the water. "Here drink this it'll help your head." He drinks it all. You go back and get dressed in your black Vegas city of sin t-shirt and your black jean short shorts. You come back to the living room and he's just looking around at your paintings, your posters, and the plates you can't get off the wall that came with the place. "Where am I?" he's got a cute accent. "In my apartment." "And who are you?" "I'm Jean Throne. Who are you?" He goes to say something then stops for a second before saying "Fergus Rodrick" "Well Fergus Rodrick welcome to my little home. I cleaned and bandaged your wounds as best as I could but I think your ribs are broken. You wanna tell me how you managed to get to my door step in the middle of nowhere in that state?" "It was as far away as I could get" "Away from what?" "Away from who did this to me." "Well do You want to call the police because I can lend you my phone seeing as yours was soaked and half broken in your pocket?" "No it's alright." "So uh. I don't have clothes that will actually fit you and your suit is done for. Would you like me to try to find you something anyway?" "Anything will be fine." You find a pair of black sweatpants your dad have you. You search through your shirts but you can't find anything that would fit him. You decide to look for a hoodie that would fit him instead. Well the only one that might fit is your Jackson Hole hoodie that your dad brought back for you. I guess these will have to do. "Here you go. Its all I could find that might actually fit you. Sorry don't usually have many visitors especially male ones." "Its alright darling, they're fine." you turn around so he can put the clothes on. When you think he's done and you turn around he's only got the pants on. "Do you need help? Putting the hoodie on I mean?" "I was thinking wouldn't it be easier if you just gave me a zip up hoodie that I could leave open since you have to change my bandages so often?" "I guess that's logical." You go and grab your black hoodie from college and hand into him. He can't zip it up but it covers his arms and back. "So um, I uh, well I don't have my have much to do around here. I don't have internet or television, the only real contact with the outside world is the mailbox, and my cell phone I can only get service near the mailbox with." "So what do you do?" "I read mostly. Watch movies and videos. Sometimes I write short stories. That's about all there is to do." "What books do you read?" "Oh a little of everything, except horror. I can't read horror books, or watch horror movies either actually." "No horror huh?" "It gives me nightmares." He nods and looks over your movie shelf. "You have Scream 1-3 and Tusk on here I thought you don't watch horror movies?" "I'll admit Tusk was a little too scary for me but the Scream series wasn't scary it was kind of stupid. Actually I don't think it should even be considered a horror movie. I mean I know a PG movie that scarier than those movies." "And which one is that?" "House of the Living Dead made in the year 1973. Now that shit was scary, not Scream." "Didn't take you for a Zombie fan." "Yeah well I am so deal with it. See any you want to watch?" "What's this one about?" You see he's pointing to Rocky Horror Picture Show and you raise an eyebrow. "You've never heard of it? Its a classic." "Is it scary?" "Well why don't we watch it and you tell me what you think." You get him to sit down in the bed. You press play and sit in your only armchair. After its done you turn and ask "So what'd you think?" "It was good for a musical." "You don't like musicals?" He shakes his head "Not really." "Then I'm just going to have to change your mind." You put in Phantom Of The Opera. "Now that was excellent. I liked the Phantom." "Yeah he's my favorite roo. I think he's really just misunderstood and he only wants to be loved just like everybody else." "That's what I thought." "Okay one more." "Okay just one more then I think I should rest." "Of course." You put in Les Miserables. "How was that one?" "I loved it. You did what you said you would you've changed my mind on musicals." "Good to hear. Now it's time for you to take a nap." "Thank You." "Changing your mind on musicals was nothing." "I meant for taking care of me and not calling the cops." "Oh. It was nothing. You were hurt and needed help." "And as for calling the cops?" "I didn't think they would believe me that you appeared out of nowhere in that state." He nods. I check his wounds and change his bandages. I help him lay down. I pull the blanket up to his chest and tuck him in. "Good night Fergus call me if you need me. I'm just in the other room so don't worry I'll hear you." He nods. "Thanks again." "Again it was nothing." "Oh Jean?" "Yes Fergus?" "Goodnight." "Goodnight Fergus get some rest." You head to bed not knowing that in the other room the man you know as Fergus Rodrick is really fully healed. Because he's not human and his name isn't Fergus Rodrick it's Crowley and he's a demon, the King of Hell actually. He leaves still in the clothes you gave him. He took his other clothes and his shoes with him so its as if he was never there. When you wake up you think it was all a dream.


	3. Epilogue

You continue to think your encounter with Fergus Rodrick was just a dream for about a week. Because after about a week a package arrives in the mail with no return address for you. In the package was the hoodie and sweatpants you lent him. It came with a note that said "Here are the clothes back that you lent me. I had them laundered. You don't understand all that you have done for me so Thank You. Sincerely, Fergus Rodrick" It's nice handwriting. You smile at the note and put the clothes away. You place the note in your special drawer of memories. You smile once more as another thunderstorm is rageing on outside.


End file.
